


milk and cookies

by seoraebang



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression, Brief Mention of Blood, College AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kinda?, Little Space, Multi, Nursing, this is basically 6k of mark getting the love he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoraebang/pseuds/seoraebang
Summary: in which minhyung finds himself a home.
Relationships: Kim Chungha/Mark Lee (NCT), Kim Chungha/Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Chungha/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	milk and cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> disclaimer: this is a caregiver/little relationship! please keep that in mind. 
> 
> big big big thanks to nee for betaing this whole thing!!!

Minhyung isn't a pervert... He knows he isn't, but whenever he sees any mom with a little baby, his gaze immediately falls on their chest, and it's always big, swollen and Mark just... knows it's so full of milk and he can't even tear his gaze away. Even the idea of it makes him drool. He knows it's a bad thing because lots of these moms scold or slap him and Minhyung can't even tell them no. He’s big enough to know he’s being inappropriate, but not big enough to tear his gaze away. So when he gets a slap for his bad behaviour, he just accepts it with his head hung low. It hurts, though… Sometimes, he wishes they’d let him explain himself. He isn't a pervert, after all... He just... He wonders what it'd be like to be one of those babies. To be cradled so close nicely and allowed warm milk. He doesn't even know how it tastes... But he knows he'll like it! It must be warm, coming out of a mommy’s nipple directly. He’s heard mommies’ milk adjust according to their babies’ needs. He wonders if it’d happen with him, if a mommy fed him regularly. He wonders if it’s about how much they love their babies.

But one day, when he's called out for staring, the mom doesn’t have a scolding tone, and she doesn’t sound so angry. Mark is startled because he knows he's been staring for a while because she's just... So pretty. And. Her baby is small and Mark selfishly thinks there's enough milk for both of them, briefly. Nevertheless, he waddles up to her with trembling legs and still braces himself for a slap. Instead, there's a gentle hand on his chin, and his eyes widen as she tilts his head up to meet with his gaze. He’s confused, but his train of thought is interrupted by her silky voice. "What were you looking at, darling?" She asks, and Minhyung hiccups before he can stop himself. Why is she being so gentle? Shouldn’t she be angry with him? "I'm so sorry I swear I'm not a pervert- I didn't mean to stare- I don't even have bad intentions! I was just curious... I’m. I’m so sorry ma'am." he rambles, eyes already getting teary. She seems to soften even more. "Hey. Hey, deep breaths, little one. I believe you. What's your name?"

Is it so she can report him to the police? Little Minhyungie is so confused and he doesn't understand what's going on. He knows she's being gentle, though, and he'll count on it. "M-Minhyungie..." he whines quietly. "Minhyungie. What were you curious about?" She tries again, this time a hand on his cheek, caressing softly. Minhyung immediately falls apart, as embarrassing as it is. "Y-You. You're so pretty and you're a mom and your. Y-Yyour. Uuuhm. You seem to have so much... So much milk and. I was curious about how it feels to taste it..."

She coos gently, and Minhyungie whimpers. Is she mad? Is she gonna report him now? But she simply pats on his cheek. "You're an adorable little boy, Minhyungie. My name's Chungha. Why don't you come with me to my house? We can have biscuits and I'll let you taste it if my husband and I decide you're a good boy."

* * *

Chungha has a big house. It's so, so big that Minhyungie thinks his whole flat could fit in the living room. And it's so... spacious and clean. Minhyung thinks he might just get lost and perhaps not go back to his own house. Chungha picks up her baby girl, and settles her on her lips before she calls for her husband. Minhyung is still clutching his own shirt, suddenly intimidated. What if he doesn't like Minhyung? What if he gets angry? Minhyung has stared at enough mothers’ chest, and not all of them were alone, and not all the slaps came from females. He knows it's bad to attract a husband's rage. He knows they are right to get angry at him, too. He's just little, he's not stupid. But Mrs. Chungha did call her husband on the way and told him... so maybe. Just maybe, he won't be mad?

"Oh, so this is the boy you told me."

Minhyung's eyes snap upwards. He hadn't heard anyone walk towards him, but here he is, a... well. A tall man. A very tall man is smiling at him and he has a little girl— his daughter on his lap and even the little girl is blinking at Minhyung and the little boy feels like new furniture being checked out for defects. Mrs. Chungha is hugging her husband's arm, and she's smiling encouragingly, so Minhyung thinks, maybe he should be a good boy and introduce himself? "H-hi..." he whispers with a tiny voice. " ‘M Minhyungie..."

"Nice to meet you, Minhyungie," the man answers with a soft voice. Even his tone makes Minhyung feel tiny. "I'm Youngho. And this is Yunhee, our baby girl. Why don't you come inside? I baked your promised cookies."

Minhyung takes his time with taking his shoes and jacket off and folding it and putting it away, then he hesitantly steps into the living room, tiptoeing as if he doesn't want to startle anyone. Mister Youngho is taking the cookies out of the oven and pouring two glasses of orange juice, while the third glass stays empty. "Minhyung?" he calls out, right when the little boy settles next to Yunhee with her toys. "Milk or orange juice?"

"Milk," Minhyung shyly answers. Then he glances at Mrs. Chungha, silently asking if maybe? He could play with Yunhee? She seems to understand, and nods. Mrs. Chungha is really nice, Minhyung realizes again. What if instead of a little boy, he was a bad, baaad man who’s after their daughter? But then again, Minhyung supposes she would understand. He heard all the mommies have superpowers, like understanding who’s going to hurt their children. 

His eyes slide to Mister Youngho briefly. Maybe some daddies have superpowers, too, even if Minhyung is still figuring out this tall man’s speciality. 

In a few minutes, Minhyung is dipping a chocolate chip cookie in his milk and happily munching on his treats— no, snacks. They aren't treats. Don't be silly, Minhyungie, you just met these people! "So, darling." Mrs. Chungha finally breaks the silence. "How old are you?"

Minhyung purses his lips. He knows he's very... young. Compared to them, at least. He wonders if he’ll be kicked- no, sent away if he said it. They’re too nice to kick Minhyung out, but they can definitely send him off on his way. Briefly, he considers lying. He could say he’s thirty! They wouldn’t know! He opens his mouth to do so, but then, he glances at Mrs. Chungha. He feels like she’d know if he lied. Her eyes look like she already knows the answer, even if that sounds impossible, Minhyung is convinced. Superpowers, he reminds himself. He is to never underestimate a mommy’s superpowers! " ‘m twenty..." he mutters eventually, avoiding their gaze, but then Mrs. Chungha chuckles, as if she knew. "Mine, mine. I could really be your mother, huh?"

It's not supposed to make Minhyung's tummy flutter, right?

"I'm almost forty, love. and my husband is, well, he's close to fifty."

Minhyung's eyes dart between them. He didn't think mister youngho was fifty— he looks younger! They both do! He offers a shy grin, as much as he can muster up. He's still intimidated, not in a bad way, but he likes sitting on the ground with their baby and staying quiet and listening to them. He has always been a quiet little, he thinks? but he knows his best friend Hyuckie goes quiet too but he's not quiet at all with his mommy Yongie, so maybe Minhyungie is like him, but he doesn't know because he doesn't have a mommy. Or a daddy.

Mrs. Chungha and Mister Youngho look like they're the perfect mommy and daddy. But Minhyungie is a good boy! He knows he can't just tell it! He knows he should get to know them first!!! But Mrs. Chungha is tucked under Mister Youngho's arm and they just look like a perfect family. And Yunhee is nomming on Minhyung's leg. Minhyung thinks that maybe he wouldn't mind being a part of a family. 

But then Mister Youngho's eyes get serious and Minhyung's heart drops. He looks scary when he’s serious. "My wife told me you were staring at her chest," he declares. His tone isn’t accusing, but Minhyung still shrinks and nods tinily, suddenly unable to meet his gaze. "And that you said you were curious about how her milk tasted," the little boy nods again. He can’t tell if Mister Youngho is mad at him, and it makes him anxious. He's now fumbling with Yunhee's tiny fingers. "Have you tasted any woman's milk before, Minhyung?" 

Minhyung shakes his head this time. There's amusement in Mister Youngho's voice the next time he speaks. "Then how come you want it? It might taste bad, for all you know." 

Minhyung purses his lips. "That's why 'm curious!" he defends himself. Mrs. Chungha giggles at her husband. "Dear, stop teasing the poor boy already. I can just feed him and we can see if he likes it or not." 

Minhyung's heart is hammering in his chest as he looks up at Mister Youngho. The tall man holds his gaze, and it seems like he's searching for something. Eventually, he gestures vaguely. "Go on, then." 

* * *

Chungha’s lap is comfy as Minhyung scoots closer. She urges him to climb up, so Minhyung does whatever he’s asked, slowly settling on her lap in a curled position. She just tugs her shirt down, and does something with her bra, something little Minhyung can’t understand, then squeezes her own flesh. 

Milk starts pooling on her dark coloured nipple and Minhyung’s mouth falls open.

Surely this isn’t the first time he’s seen milk coming out. Surely, he fell asleep to these kinds of videos a billion times. But seeing it for himself… And smelling the milk! Experimentally, he sniffs the tiny droplets. Chungha tuts. “You better be quick, little one. Do you want to waste it?”

Upon her words, Minhyung is snapped back into reality, and he sticks his tongue out to taste it. He can feel both of their eyes on himself as he does so, he can tell they’re anticipating his reaction.

As for himself… The milk tastes much different than he’s imagined. He thought it’d be like warm milk with honey, but instead, it’s without almost any sugar. It tastes weird on his tongue. Minhyung contemplates for a second as he tries to understand if he likes it or not. 

He decides he likes it.

His hand goes up by his own neck and clutches Mrs. Chungha’s hand that’s already there, his lashes flutter close, and he feels her exhaling in… Relief, he thinks. A bubbly giggle rises deep down his tummy, but he swallows it for the sake of not pulling away from her milk, now eagerly gulping. He can hear Mister Youngho’s deep laugh resonating deep in his bones, and then comes Yunhee’s fussy protests. Minhyung immediately pulls back with a little bit of shame, but he can’t resist sticking his tongue at her. He knows she has priority, however, he has to show he likes it, no? 

A delicate hand is running in his hair and Minhyungie’s eyes flicker back at Mrs. Chungha’s warm eyes. “You liked it,” she declares, but still waits for his approval. Minhyung nods shyly, then pulls back completely as she covers her body. He slides back to the ground, seating himself by Yunhee. A rougher hand messes up his hair, causing him to pout, but it’s appreciated. Minhyungie is still kinda scared of Mister Youngho, but he’s grateful for the silent approval. 

“Minhyungie,” he hears Mister Youngho say. “Stay here and play with Yunhee, alright? We’ll be back very soon. Then, once you’re a big boy, we can sit and talk this through. How does it sound?”

Minhyung still can’t face him, but he nods firmly, his heart squeezing. It’ll be good, he tells himself. It’ll be good.

* * *

_ Try,  _ they had said. Try for a few weeks, where he can come over any time he feels like a little boy, but Minhyung is shy. He doesn’t think it’s appropriate to drop by them when he’s a big boy, and he has troubles navigating when he’s little. Plus, Hyuckie asks questions, and Minhyungie doesn’t know what to tell him. He knows he’s not being good, but he feels relieved when Mrs. Chungha calls him and tells him he’s invited for dinner. Not that he can come for dinner, but he’s  _ invited. _

That’s an excuse. Now he can easily go to them! 

He’s pretty sure he heard Mister Youngho yell (gently) at him to bring his pajamas too, so he packs his clothes quickly and puts on a big, baggy, lavender sweatshirt over his shorts, making Hyuck squint. “I’ll introduce you to them,” he whispers as he leaves the house. “Once I know we’re all good!” 

He’s about to close the door when he feels Hyuck’s tight arms around him. “Be careful,” he says. “Be careful, Minhyungie. Call me or Yongie immediately if something happens, alright? And leave if something feels bad.”

“They’re good people, Hyuckie.”

“You don’t know that!” Hyuck insists, and Minhyung knows he’s right to claim so. There are lots of bad people out there. “Just be careful, promise me.”

Minhyung pulls back and hooks their pinkies. “Promise,” he beams, then disappears. 

He’s about to call for a taxi when a car pulls right in front of him and rolls the window down. “Mark Minhyung Lee?” a voice calls out, so Minhyung has to get in. Just to be safe, he sends a live location to Hyuck too, and texts the groupchat Mrs. Chungha made for the three of them, letting her know that a car picked him up, and that he sent his best friend his location just in case. Mrs. Chungha praises him, and it makes Minhyung’s tummy warm again.

The ride is quiet, Minhyung just watches as they pass by buildings and trees, and he’s sure he takes a tiny nap in between too. When he opens his eyes, Mrs. Chungha is tapping on his window and Mister Youngho is waving from behind her, smiling softly. Minhyung rubs his eyes as she opens the door. 

The house is as big as he remembers from ten days ago, it feels even bigger to his sleepy mind. He doesn’t talk at all as he’s led to the dining room, food’s ready, he hears Mrs. Chungha coo behind him, and Mister Youngho throws an arm around his shoulders. “Not in the mood to talk?” he questions, and Minhyung softly shakes his head. “ ‘M just sleepy…” he reasons, another yawn slowing his steps down. 

The dinner, however, wakes him up. His vegetables are cut in tiny animal shapes, and his food in general is all decorated nicely, even his pudding, and he clutches his bag tight against his chest. He wants to change into his pajamas and swing his legs as he eats and even get fed and play with Yunhee and have Mrs. Chungha and Mister Youngho pet his hair and it’s just. Tears well up in his eyes, but before either of the adults can check up on him, he dashes off, running back in the corridor he was just led through. 

Mister Youngho is the one who catches him. Strong arms wrap around Minhyungie and he fights back for a single second before finally calming down, realizing it’s just Mister Youngho hugging him. His pack drops to the floor and suddenly, he’s sniffling, simply overwhelmed by the efforts the couple put in him. They have a kid already, and Minhyung has been putting off meeting with them again, but they still went all this way for Minhyung and it’s just. More than the little boy can handle right in the moment. 

No one else comes as he keeps crying. Mister Youngho doesn’t say anything, either. It’s up to Minhyung to finally pull back and attempt to bring some words together, but he finds it hard to even part his lips. Mister Youngho is scary, still, especially when he towers over Minhyungie. 

As if he had heard him, he crouches only slightly to meet Minhyung on his eye level. “You good there, bud?” he asks, his voice still silky, just laced with worry this time. Minhyung sniffs and nods. “Do you wanna go back?” This time, he hesitates a bit. He does want to go back, but he doesn’t know if Mrs. Chungha is going to welcome him once again. He hears the tall man speak again, and this time, Minhyung’s chin is grabbed gently, too. “Alright, buddy. It looks like you’re a bit overwhelmed. If you wanna go back, that’s fine. If you wanna go around and calm down a little bit, that’s also fine. It’s up to you. But Chungha and I would like you to come back. Why don’t we put our pajamas on and get to dinner?”

Minhyung looks up between his lashes and nods slowly. Putting on pajamas and eating his animal shaped veggies, that sounds good. He wouldn’t mind it, he thinks. Mister Youngho doesn’t scare him at the moment, he feels soothing. 

The boy lets himself be taken to a nearby room, which turns out to be a bathroom, and he undresses while the man takes his pajamas from his bag. Mister Youngho’s hands are calloused but gentle as he slowly dresses Minhyungie up, even buttoning up his lion onesie. Minhyung no longer has tears in his eyes, instead, he’s blinking around in curiosity. He’s promised that he can come back and explore everything, even the whole house, but the meal is getting colder, they should head back. Shyly, he tugs the hood of his onesie over his head. “It looks like a mane,” he explains, gaining confidence now that he’s more in his comfort zone. “Makes me look like a lion!” 

His palm is squeezed reassuringly and it makes Minhyungie look up. Mister Youngho is smiling at him, and it makes the boy feel all warm as he waddles to the dining room. 

He briefly catches the frown on Mrs. Chungha’s face when he walks in, but it disappears as soon as she sees Minhyung, so maybe he was imagining things? The hand holding his is now on his back and rubbing soothing circles. “Got worried…” Minhyung stumbles over his words, trying to explain himself to Mrs. Chungha. He doesn’t wanna upset her. But he’s not sure if he can find the correct words. So he shakes his head to himself mostly, and looks up to Mister Youngho for any help. “Our little lion here just got overwhelmed,” he explains easily. “He’s good to eat with us now, baby girl.”

That has Minhyungie giggling. Mrs. Chungha is almost forty, but Mister Youngho still calls her baby girl!!! That’s so sweet! “Oh, you don’t think I’m a baby girl?” she says suddenly, a playful grin on her lips as she looks at Minhyungie. The boy shakes his head immediately and giggles again. “ ‘tis not it! ‘Tis just fun! Mister Youngho sounded like he’s talking to his college sweetheart!”

“Maybe I am,” Youngho admits, and Minhyung giggles even louder before taking his seat by Mrs. Chungha, excitedly waiting to be fed his animal veggies.

* * *

The meal isn’t all fun and giggles. Minhyung has to act like a big boy somewhere in the middle, and explain stuff about himself and why he’s been half ignoring them. He tells them about Hyuck and Yongie, too, and a little bit later, Mrs. Chungha questions him on what he feels about them being his mommy and daddy. Minhyung weighs the question for a while. “I would like that,” he accepts eventually. He’s still worried if it’s too early, but neither of them have treated him badly so far, plus, there aren't any legal contracts either. If he feels unsafe, he can easily leave. If it doesn’t work out, he can leave. They assure him of so, too. 

Had Hyuck been there, he would’ve definitely scolded him for saying yes to such an intimate thing with people he’s known for two weeks. But Hyuck has his mommy. He’s had Yongie for forever, and Minhyung doesn’t think Hyuck knows what it is like to yearn for someone but not having anyone to take care of him. Sure, Yongie helps him when he’s too desperate. Hyuck does his best, too. But they aren’t Minhyung’s mommy or daddy, so the boy has grown the habit of hiding himself whenever he feels little. 

But now, for maybe the first time, he can finally let go, he realizes. He can be as tiny as he wants, and he doesn’t think either of them would shame him for it. He doesn’t have to find his own crayons or stash his own colourings under his bed. It’s too alluring for him, and he doesn’t want to wait for years to make absolutely sure that the other two really won’t hurt him. If he gets hurt, that’s part of the risk. But before that, he plans on enjoying  _ this _ for as long as he can. 

However, he doesn’t want to force himself. So even after he says yes, he knows it’ll take him either time or another headspace to call them mommy and daddy. They don’t look offended by that fact, though. Minhyung tells them all about his university life, what he studies, his friends, his classes. His voice grows louder and more excited as he goes on, and some during their dinner, Yunhee has already passed out on her mommy’s lap. Minhyung giggles with his full cheeks when she comes back from putting her to sleep. Mrs. Chungha shakes her head. “Should’ve known better than to leave one kid with another kid alone.” Mister Youngho, who managed to fit definitely too many strawberries in Minhyung’s mouth, grins devilishly and lifts his hands up in surrender. “He said we could race. I already swallowed mine.”

“He’s literally thirty years younger than you,” Mrs. Chungha points out.

“He’s my baby, and I have the right to play with my baby!” Mister Youngho protests. Minhyung’s cheeks match the red of the strawberries in his mouth. He… He likes it, he decides. Mister Youngho calling him a baby feels nice. Plus, he does feel like a baby. Mister Youngho turns to Minhyung, and flashes a charming smile. “Aren’t you my baby?”

Minhyung looks between them with shaky eyes before nodding shyly, still trying to swallow. Mrs. Chungha shakes her head and grabs a few tissues. “Spit it out, Minhyungie. It’s okay,” he reassures. 

Minhyung feels discouraged slightly, for he couldn’t even swallow as much as Mister Youngho did even after minutes. But he does as he’s told, and lets the elder male dab another tissue to his now-red lips and clean him, a pout finding its way to his lips. “Thought I could do it…”

“But I’ve had much more experience in eating strawberries and swallowing them, love.”

Minhyung’s pout deepens. “But ‘tis just strawberries!”

“But it’s still okay, love. No more pouting, okay?”

“Okay, then…” Minhyung pouts even more, but then lifts his hands and rubs his eyes. He’s getting sleepy now, and he would like to be tucked in. His pajamas aren’t exactly helping. 

“Should we take you to bed?” Mrs. Chungha asks in a worried tone. “Why don’t you text Hyuckie and let him know now, sweetie? I’m sure he’d love an update.”

Minhyung shyly fishes his phone out, feeling slightly embarrassed to have forgotten about updating his own friend. Hyuckie must’ve been worried by now, maybe he even worried Yongie. Instead of texting, he calls him and puts him on the speaker, swinging his legs in a bored manner as he waits. Both Mrs. Chungha and Mister Youngho are on his either sides. Eventually, the line connects. “Hyuckie?” Minhyung asks sleepily. 

“ ‘m here,” comes an equally tired sound. “Was just about to sleep, but was worried about you…”

Minhyung feels warm. Truly, he feels blessed to have such a best friend.

“ ‘m okkie! I have Mrs. Chungha and Mister Youngho here, too! Wanna tell them anything?”

There comes a brief silence, then Hyuckie’s voice is stronger than before, even if he’s still sleepy. “Mommy and I will come and hurt you back if you two hurt our Minhyungie!!!” he threatens, and Minhyung lets out a scandalised gasp. “I will personally come and punch you both across your tummies and chest too so you know how you have hurt Markie’s heart!” 

Minhyung grows even redder. Mark is the name he uses in college and when he’s a big boy. Right now, he’s just Minhyungie. 

Mister Youngho speaks first. “I sure as heck hope your Mommy teaches you how to behave yourself, sweetheart,” he says sternly, but then his voice grows warmer. “If we do hurt Minhyungie, you’re very free to punch us, though.”

Minhyung scoots closer to him as Yongie interrupts. “I will make sure such a thing does not happen, but I hope you’re treasuring our Minhyungie, sir,” he says politely. Minhyung is quietly counting with his fingers. If Mister Youngho is fifty… Then he’s older than Yongie by.. Huh. Twenty-something years…? Minhyung isn’t sure. 

Mrs. Chungha and Mister Youngho exchange contacts upon Yongie’s request, and at that point, Minhyung is almost asleep. The little boy tugs on the other two’s clothes and whines quietly. “Momma, dadda, bed?”

A low squeak that sounds like Hyuck comes from the phone, but Mrs. Chungha quickly puts it out of speaker and turns her back to the other two, speaking quietly with Taeyong, while Youngho scoops Minhyung in his arms. Had it been another time, Minhyung wouldn’t even let a fifty year old man carry his own groceries, but this time, he tucks himself in Mister Youngho’s neck, inhaling his scent.  _ This is a nice way to fall asleep,  _ he thinks as Mrs. Chungha also comes by quickly and presses her lips on his temple.  _ He can get used to that. _

* * *

Minhyung is stressed. Yunhee is calling for him, but he still loiters around the door, too anxious to unlock it. The younger must’ve seen him from the window, but it doesn’t make anything easier for Minhyung. 

Yongie puts a hand on the boy’s back as Hyuck tugs on his arm. “C’mon Minnie, I wanna see them!”

Tonight’s dinner is with all of them, but Minhyung is worried whether or not his momma and dadda will like Hyuck and Yongie. Or whether or not the latter two will like his momma and dadda. He knows Hyuck is still kinda suspicious of dadda. ‘He’s big and looks scary,’ he had reasoned with Minhyung. ‘Plus he’s so old! I don’t know if he has really good intentions!’

Minhyung doesn’t blame him, old men who are after young people are usually predatory. But not his dadda. His dadda is nice. His dadda always takes care of him, plays with him, and tucks him in. Minhyung can’t imagine him hurting a single soul. 

Yunhee screams again and before he can open the door, his momma does, shaking her head. “You were taking so long, baby,” she scolds lightly before stepping aside. Yunhee is on her lap, and Minhyung immediately picks her up instead, and disappears in the house. Hyuck yells and stomps in right after, leaving Taeyong smiling apologetically. “I’m sorry, they—”

But Mrs. Chungha shakes her head. “Don’t worry. They’re good, Mr. Lee. Do come inside, please. It’s a pleasure to finally meet the man who took care of our Minhyungie for so long.” 

Tonight, there’s a little table made for Hyuck, Minhyung and Yunhee. Yunhee is just sitting there and playing with her toys though, but the two boys are delighted when their food is served with extra dessert. The adults are talking and distracted, but they still (mostly) behave themselves. Sometimes, they steal Yunhee’s toys and grin devilishly as they hide it, but with a few little scoldings, they leave their games for after dinner. 

Minhyung’s momma brings them a whole box of toys and some colouring pages, one for babies, and two for kids. Then his dadda brings the crayons, then leaves the boys in the playroom right after he kisses Minhyung on his forehead. 

Hyuck scoots closer once Yunhee is distracted with crayons. “Your momma and dadda are so nice, Minnie!” he exclaims excitedly, and Minhyung’s cheeks are beet red. “Even my dadda..?” he asks quietly. 

Hyuck grins devilishly. “Still thinking ‘bout him.”

Minhyung purses his lips. “You’re so mean!”

There’s a short silence, but then Hyuck nudges again. “Even your dadda,” he says with a soft voice, offering Minhyung a warm smile. Hyuck’s opinions matter a lot for Minhyungie, so it’s important for him to approve of both his momma and dadda. 

“He’s also veeeery strong!” Minhyung beams. “He almost always carries me to my bed! And he always feeds me and even cuts up my veggies like momma does!”

Several minutes pass with Minhyung talking about his momma and dadda, as if Hyuck has never heard of them, but the younger lets him talk with a grin on his face. It’s Minhyung’s first momma and dadda, after all. He supposes he can give Minhyung the right to ramble for a little while more. 

But then, at some point, Hyuck decides it’ll be a good idea to just tackle Minhyung down and start wrestling. Yunhee screeches in a happy voice and runs towards them, climbing on top of Hyuck and trying to squish Minhyung underneath them. Minhyung squeaks with a fake expression of pain, flailing his arms and attempting to shove them off (gently). Of course, Hyuck presses further, making Minhyung flail further.

He doesn’t notice the glass of water placed on their side, on the table, but one of his arms hits said table and suddenly there’s a sharp sound of glass shattering on the uncovered ground. Minhyung loses his balance in panic and his hand lands on the shattered glass, a sharp pain travelling up his arm. Thankfully, neither Hyuck nor Yunhee fall on it, but they glance at each other, before Yunhee stumbles to the back of the room, running to the door and disappearing. A second later, three adults are at the door. Minhyung glances away in shame. Will his momma and dadda get angry at him? Will they be mad? 

Tears are pricking in his eyes as his dadda comes back with some slippers and takes Hyuck off of his back first. In a second, he’s back, and he’s picking Minhyung up too. Minhyung’s lower lip is trembling. He doesn’t want to cry— he’s a big boy, he can’t cry, it’s just a small booboo, he can’t cry, he doesn’t want to cry— but then his momma is by his side, cradling his stained hands, and Minhyung can’t stop himself from breaking into sobs and stuttering mindless apologies.  _ It was an accident,  _ he keeps repeating _. It was just an accident and we were just playing and no one got hurt! _

Except he had, though, and his momma brushes his hair back when he pauses momentarily. “Hey,” she murmurs in her soothing voice. “Hey, baby boy. Deep breaths. It’s okay, we’ll just clean it up, alright? You’re okay.”

Minhyung looks up between his wet lashes. Then breaks into more tears.

He can hear his dadda sigh and all he can think of is how they must’ve been so disappointed— will they make him stop calling them momma and dadda? He barely recognises being put on a bed, his own bed, he realises, the one his momma and dadda bought for him. His dadda is in front of him, on his knees, and he’s pulling Minhyung’s hands off of his chest. Minhyung lets him with fat tears rolling down his cheeks. He doesn’t know where Yongie and Hyuck went— that is, until the latter sits on his side and wipes Minhyung’s tears with his sweater paws. “You’re such a dummy,” Hyuck sniffs. “Stop crying! It doesn’t hurt that bad! You didn’t cry this much when you broke your own leg!” 

Minhyung glances at him. Then he sticks his tongue out as his momma dabs some cotton on his wounds. It makes him wince, but he’s a big boy, he can take it! “You’re doing perfect, baby,” says his momma. “How about some milk once we’re done cleaning it up?” 

Those words make the boy brighten up immediately and beam, and his dadda tuts in front of him. Minhyung gives him the tongue too. “You’re spoiling him,” Youngho complains jokingly to his wife. 

She grins and presses her lips on her baby’s temple. “He deserves it.” 

Soon enough, Minhyung is all cleaned nicely and put in his lion onesie. Taeyong is collecting a sleepy Hyuck from Minhyung’s side, and the two boys cling to each other. “Momma! Dadda! Can’t Hyuckie stay the night? I can give him pajamas! And Yongie too!”

Before Youngho opens his mouth, Taeyong is shaking his head. “We wouldn’t wanna be a bother, Minhyungie, please—” 

“No, do stay. It’s already late at night. You can go after breakfast tomorrow, how does that sound?” 

“Ah well, you’re really kind—”

“Perfect then, it’s settled.” 

Taeyong sighs a little bit, but accepts the defeat as Youngho grins triumphantly. Chungha is by her husband’s side as she mirrors his grin. “We’re glad to have you, Mr. Lee, you and your boy liven up our house even further.” 

“Maybe if you bought a smaller house it’d be easier to liven it up…” Hyuck mumbles between pursed lips. Minhyung would tell him he’s being a bad boy, but he kinda has a point— the house is kinda big for three people. Six is better. 

“Oh, my love, the next time we’re buying a house with our own money, we definitely have to ask Mr. Lee Donghyuck!” Youngho teases, addressing his wife, and everyone but Donghyuck breaks into laughter, even Yunhee. “Joking, kiddo. But you do have some balls, lecturing people twice your age about their life choices.” 

“That just means you’re a hag.” Hyuck bites back brattily. 

“Say that again and you’re not sleeping with Minhyungie tonight,” Youngho threatens, half joking. At least, Minhyung hopes so. Taeyong is leant to the wall. Sometimes, it’s a fresh change to let other people deal with his bratty boy, it’s always amusing. Though, he has to admit, Youngho is rather good at this. His build must help, Taeyong reasons. Hyuck isn’t one to be intimidated so easily, after all, but there’s only so much he can do in front of a tall, old man with enough power to keep his best friend away for the night. 

As Chungha takes Minhyung to the nursing room for his milk, Youngho stays and helps Taeyong dress up a grumpy boy. “I’m not sure if your existence is helping,” Taeyong confesses with a small chuckle while Hyuck glares daggers. His mommy is betraying him by befriending the enemy, after all. “You were planning on keeping him still on your own?” Youngho teases back, shaking his head while Hyuck puts up a fuss. “What a bratty thing you got here. We seem to be lucky, Minhyung has never thrown a tantrum.”

“Yet.” Hyuck says just for the sake of interrupting. 

“Well, yes, yet, but I’m confident we can handle him.”

There’s a silence as Hyuck thinks of a clapback. Eventually, he settles on one. “I’ll set your bed on fire.”

Youngho’s laughter fills the whole house somehow, and even his wife and his own boy peek inside. Taeyong is rubbing his own temples. “Do try me, by all means,” Youngho cackles right before Minhyung tackles him down to the ground from his back. 

“Is Hyuckie bein’ mean again, dadda?” he asks with a pout as his dadda turns around to wrap his arms around him. 

“No, angelcake, we were just playing. Are you full now?”

Minhyung’ pout turns into a wide grin immediately and he nods. “Momma fed me looots!”

“That’s because momma loves you a lot. C’mon, off now. Isn’t it your bedtime?”

There’s a snort from Hyuck’s direction. “You have a bedtime?” While the boy doesn’t shame his friend, he’s still a bit grumpy, and his mind is too fuzzy to understand how that intimidating man can be soft with his bestest friend. And maybe, just maybe, he’s slightly shaken from earlier events, too. When Hyuck feels like he deserves a scolding, he’ll go beyond to get that scolding— a trait both his mommy and him are working on. Maybe that’s why he’s pushing the limits today.

“ _ You _ have a bedtime, too,” Taeyong points out with a warning voice. “And your bedtime is also here. Do you wanna sleep with me or Minhyungie?” His voice grows gradually softer and he sits by Hyuck, combing his hair back. There are other ways to calm his boy down. Taeyong implements scolding or punishing him as a last resort only. 

Hyuck seems to be torn for a few seconds before he tucks himself by his mommy’s side, his tensed up body relaxing under soft touches. “Mommy,” he decides finally. “But can I play with Minhyungie for a lil’ more?”

Suddenly, all eyes are on Minhyung’s dadda. His momma is known to be lenient with Minhyung’s rules, she’s the comforting half, while her husband’s the strict one. Minhyung looks up with puppy eyes. “Just an hour, dadda? Please?” 

There’s a pause before his dadda approves of their request, and with a loud fit of giggles, Taeyong, Chungha and Youngho are shoved outside, except Youngho picks Yunhee at the last minute. “You’re not staying up, little miss.”

Minhyung and Hyuck giggle loudly before they kiss her goodbye, and then they close the door behind the others, only to fall asleep in each other’s arms in less than 15 minutes. No one has the heart to wake either up.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter! ](https://twitter.com/neoratedtech?s=09)   
> 


End file.
